Sweet Klance Moments: The Domestic and Spanish Addition
by sosha20
Summary: A series of short stories in which Lance struggles to get Keith ready for a life in Cuba.
1. Teach Me

This is my first official Voltron:LD fic. It's not too long, barely a page, but I really rather love this idea. I'm thinking of making it part of a series, sort of at the request of two people on Tumblr. I don't know when the secound part will be up or how long each part will be and I've got a OUAT fic I really need to get back to writing so...Idk we'll see.

The title (of the series) is pretty self-explanatory, Lance helps Keith either prepare for life in Cuba or they're going around Cuba do...stuff. The stories are going to have a sort of phantom order to them, but you really don't need to read them in order; they're all going to be self-contained.

Just note that I am not Cuban in any way and therefore, most of these stories will not be filled with too much Cuban culture. And I don't want anyone jumping on me for not diving too much into a culture that I didn't grow up in and therefore don't know anything about. I'm going to be pulling from my experiences growing up in a German-American household.

For example, the way Lance refers to certain family members is exactly the way I refer to certain family members-using the non-English word: This is Lance's _Tía_ Luisa. This is my _Tante_ Ilse. And Keith's broken Spanish is going to be almost identical to my broken German-speaking German, until there's a word I don't know, but asking in German what the German word for thing is, and sentences where the vocab is all correct, but the grammar is off. Keith understanding more Spanish than he can speak-just like how I understand more German than I can speak and I can read it better than I can write it.

 **All Spanish is from Google Translate as again I speak German, not Spanish** , so please feel free to tell me what's incorrect.

* * *

 **Summary:** Lance has been trying to teach Keith Spanish, in preparation for the eventual return trip to Earth. His boyfriend is a very annoying student, however.

Enjoy.

* * *

Lance and Keith sat on Lance's bed in the castle ship, both cross-legged and in pajamas.

" _Hola, Se_ _ñ_ _or Kogane; ¿cómo estás?"_

" _Hola, S_ _eñor McClain; ¿estoy bien y tú?"_

" _Estoy bien gracias. ¿Te gustó la galaxia?_

" _Me gusta—"_ Keith broke off with a giggle.

Lance groaned and rolled with eyes as the red paladin continued to twitter away.

"Dammit, Keith c'mon!"

Keith spoke through his laughter, "I'm sorry—"

"Every damn time," Lance shook his head, irritated, "How do you expect to make it if you can't even get through a simple conversation without laughing?"

His boyfriend continued to laugh, and as adorable as his little snorts and chortles were, Lance was honestly getting pretty fed up. Keith was the one who asked to learn in the first place and after almost three _phoeps_ , he still couldn't speak more than a few simple phrases.

Lance huffed through his nose as he stared at his _still laughing boyfriend!_ Fucking hell! Lance had always known that Keith's conversational skills weren't the best in English, but in Spanish they were appalling! And all because the little shit couldn't stop the giggle-fits. Lance unfolded his legs and gently kicked Keith away; he fell back on the mattress with a soft "Oof" but it didn't lessen the giggles.

"You're such an asshole," he mumbled.

Keith took a breath, trying to calm himself down, and stretched out his arms in invitation. Lance rolled his eyes, but sunk down to cuddle his annoying—and annoyingly cute—love. Keith turned to whisper in his ear.

" _Lo siento mi amor; te amo."_

" _Por supuesto que lo sabes."_ Lance chuckled, _"Yo también te amo."_

Keith beamed and sunk as deep into the mattress as he could, so more of Lance's weight was on him. He'd try again later, harder this time. The war was—hopefully—going to end soon and then he and the blue paladin would be off in Cuba surrounded by a dozen family members. Keith knew he had to try harder and he would.

After almost a _deca-phoep_ of dating Lance, Keith's Spanish would be…decent enough.

* * *

Keith laughing when he's speaking Spanish, is taken directly from my life when I was learning to speak German. My mom and _oma_ didn't actively teach the kids much German so most of what I know is self-taught. When I tried speaking _with_ my mom, however, I would break off into giggles and wouldn't be able to continue. Mommy always thought it was funny, annoying but funny; while _Oma_ got more agitated because of how much I'd bug her about teaching me.

I thought of Keith having this same problem and it seemed really cute to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment!

 **Translations:** (according to Google)

 _Hola, Señor Kogane; ¿cómo estás?_ \- Hello, Mr. Kogane; how are you?

 _Hola, Señor McClain; ¿estoy bien y tú?_ \- Hello, Mr. McClain; I'm well and you?

 _Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Te gustó la galaxia?_ \- I'm well, thank you. How do you like the galaxy?

 _Me gusta—_ \- I like-

 _Lo siento, mi amor; te amo._ \- I'm sorry, my love; I love you.

 _Por supuesto que lo sabes._ \- Of course you know that.

 _Yo también te amo._ \- I love you too.

And _phoep_ and _deca-phoep_ are Altean for month and year, according to the Voltron: LD wikia.


	2. Gimme

For everyone waiting for the Home update, it's coming-I'm sorry! I'll explain when I update the fic and I do have a few chapters in the works, it might take some more time but I'm not going to abandon it.

For everyone else, here's another Klance moment; this was heavily inspired by PaladinAzul's fic Clingy.

 **All Spanish from Google Translate** (the one short sentence)

Enjoy

* * *

When Keith woke up, he could tell it was pretty early—later than he used to wake up before he and Lance started sharing a room, but earlier than they got up now. So reaching over his boyfriend's warm body and finding cold empty mattress was a bit of a shock and major annoyance. Ever since they started sharing a bed, early mornings made Keith grumpy. Lance knew this, how dare he leave. Keith groaned and, quite literally, rolled out of bed and headed for the door; not even bothering with his morning teeth brush and face scrub. He had a boyfriend to find.

Luckily, having been dating almost a year, Keith had the Boyfriend Perk of having Lance's schedule memorized. So when he marched into the kitchen part of him was happy to find the pretty Cuban boy sitting at the table talking with Hunk and Shiro as they all drank Alien-Coffee and ate Alien-Cereal. A bigger part of him was incredibly pissed that food seemed more important than cuddling his boyfriend.

"Morning, Keith," Shiro said, sipping from his mug.

Keith nodded, but didn't respond, too focused on moving toward Lance and his big, dumb smile.

 _"Buenos días, Bebe,_ " Lance said softly when Keith was close enough. Keith poked him in response and Lance picked up his mug of Alien-Coffee and held it out to Keith. "Not too much Space Sugar, just how you—"

Keith snatched the mug with a grumble and, with more force than necessary, put it back on the table. Lance stared for a secound.

"Not in the mood for—whoa!" The blue paladin flailed as his chair was abruptly pulled away from the table by Keith, who unceremoniously plopped himself into his confused boyfriend's lap. He sighed contently and buried his face in nice, warm neck.

Hunk's soft "Aww" and Shiro's dumbfounded snort went completely unnoticed as Lance studied the boy sitting on him. Keith loved to cuddle, a fact Lance never stopped exploiting, but this was new. Even after eleven months, PDA still wasn't a huge thing for Keith.

"Um, Babe—"

"Gimme," Keith mumbled, tugging a bit on Lance's jacket.

"I—what?"

Keith whine softly and tugged again, "Cold."

"You could've stayed in bed then, there were blankets y'know."

Keith frowned and tugged the jacket even harder, "You left me to freeze, now gimme—revenge."

A gross smile bloomed on Lance's face and, with some difficulty, he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over his snuggly, half-asleep boyfriend. Keith hmm'd and pressed even closer to Lance, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around the pretty Korean boy and lightly squeezed. He was just so cute. The last thought Keith had before falling back asleep was that this better teach Lance not to leave bed so early. Meanwhile, Lance was wondering if he could get away with this again tomorrow.

* * *

Yeah so not much Spanish in this one, but I just couldn't get this idea outta my head. I actually have this headcanon that Keith mentally cannot speak Spanish when he's tired or if it's too early, so it works out anyway. As always, please feel free to comment, it helps me out a lot.

 **Translations:**

 _"Buenos días, Bebe,"_ -"Good morning, Babe"


End file.
